


Neon Lights

by Buckie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckie/pseuds/Buckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill on Tumblr from Anon: "concept: Sam tied up to a chair and Raiden riding his dick savagely."</p><p>Originally posted Feb 17 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Lights

Sam’s trying so hard not to break the flimsy bond of the rope. He really wants to grab on to Raiden’s hips and fuck up into him but he’s really enjoying the way Raiden’s letting go… accepting all of that power, that control.

And Raiden’s hips are stuttering every other thrust as he’s nearing his end, head thrown back, mouth wide open, moaning unabashedly.

(They’re in front of the wall length window in Raiden’s apartment, the lights from the streetlamps and neon signs outside highlighting them, silhouetting them.)

Raiden’s thrusts are fast and hard, he puts in so much effort to fuck down onto Sam’s cock, wants to feel it deep inside of him.

All Sam can do is moan and watch the lewd sight of Raiden arching his back in the most beautiful curve as he keeps forcing himself up and down, up and down. Over and over, rolling his hips forwards every now and then to change it up a bit, keep it fresh.

God, and it feels so fucking good. Looks so fucking amazing. The smell of sex in the air, the lingering taste of Raiden’s tongue on his. Sam wants so much from this man, wants all of him, wants to consume and be consumed by him.

Raiden’s using his hands on Sam’s shoulders as leverage, practically removing himself fully from Sam’s cock before dropping back down on to it with all the force he can muster.

For a few moments he touches himself where he wants Sam to touch him. Grips his hand through his own hair, fucks his fingers into his own mouth, trails the wet digits down to the sensitive spot just above his hip. Before his hand slowly wraps itself around his cock and pulls in the same rhythm as his hips. He looks at Sam throughout this, his gaze piercing in the dim neon light.

It’s not long then before Raiden comes, hurriedly fucking down onto Sam’s cock like it’s keeping him alive. His whole body pulses with his orgasm and his ragged breaths give way to moans and words of pleasure. He’s cursing and praising, moaning and laughing, breathing and choking. Everything happens at once.

And Sam feels him clench around him, hears him scream his name, sees his face at the point of climax, smells the sweat and fuck it’s all just too much. He comes with a grunt. It’s all at once painful and relieving, too much and not enough. He wants to bite, wants to touch, but all he can do is sit and let the feeling wash over him.

And it’s the best fucking orgasm he’s ever had.


End file.
